Amu the Shugo chara
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu gets in a little fight with Ikuto, but it's a big deal to her. Wishing she could understand him better, and if he cares, she makes a wish to herself, and finds out the next day she is a guardian character, and she can do whatever her guardian characters were able to do. With a new body, and her search party cancelled, how will Ikuto manage? Or know that he's being spied on, too
1. Waking up a new form

Well, here I am.

Waiting, looking at my dress selection.

Why?

Because Ikuto asked me out on a date… but honestly, I wouldn't have accepted, but he didn't tease me. At all.

That was a big shocker to me, believe it or not.

Either way, I was thinking between a light pink, thin-fabric dress that looked like wavy petals seeping downward. The other dress was a dark purple and sparkly. I was deciding between dark and light, mainly.

Evil and good.

Blue and red.

Up and down.

Smooth and rough-

Ok, off track. The real reason I was overreacting was because… I'm actually excited.

I quickly finished up, and eventually I decided the petal-like dress, because it was a warm night out, and in the other dress I would most likely burn up.

Waiting outside now, I watched the stars twinkling vividly.

There were no clouds out, only the black sheet in the sky, with the holes for stars.

I smiled as I saw a figure approaching me. I smiled noticebly, as he walked up to me, and chuckled at my sudden hapiness. I lowered my head, smiling a little less, because I know it was a tease without a word being spoken.

He grabbed my hand as we walked around the park, just going on a night walk, on our way to the restaurant, which our reservations didn't take place for about half an hour more.

Sitting, soaking up moonlight, we talked pointless jabber, just talking about or day, and how we've been lately. Which, apparently, his days were good now. That didn't surprise me, since he was realesed from Easter, but what surprised me most is when he told me that he was mostly happy that I was there.

That brought a smile on my lips.

My days were fines anyway, but they always were. No difference, just school.

When we finished our walk, things changed.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" He asked me.

"purifying hearts eggs?" I replied.

He laughed, "With all the gaurdians?"

I smiled. "No, just me and the girls."

He smiled widely.

"So, Do you still like Tadase?" He asked, his smile returning to the line I was so used to.

I blushed. "We're on a date, not me and him, right?" I asked.

His warm smile returned, as his eyes glinted.

"Well that's good, your still something I have and he doesn't" he looked with a smile toward me, "because, if he-" I cut him off, annoyed by his words.

"Is that all I am to you?" I let go of his hand, facing him. "Something Tadase doesn't have? A competition against him?" I frowned, realising.

His eyes widened, as he shook his head, but not enough before I frowned to him, and watched as the only words that came out of his mouth were a muffled 'no'.

I didn't care, because I felt the lies. Or maybe it was just my over reacting. Yeah, it could have ben that, too. But I was crying, and I didn't want him to see.

But what if that's all I was to him?

I slammed the door to my house shut as I ran to my room to tear up alone.

My guardian characters tried to comfort me, but in all my stress I completely tuned them out.

I was in my own world.

'I just wish I knew what he was really like. If he really loved me. If he cares for me. All of it.'

But that's when my tears engulfed me and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a dark, dark area. It was small, and secluded from the rest of the world, while I was attempting to get out.

With the sound of a crack, ( which I thought was one of ami's cheap carboard creations,) I was out of the solitary confinement, only to see my bed as big as as a field.

What happened?

And why am I so small?


	2. Cons

What was happening now? I jumped up then realised how squishy me bed was…. And how much of a lightweight I was…. Maybe too much of a lightweight because I started floating?

What was going on in my life?

I felt myself get dizzy, as I flew around my room, and somehow landed on a high shelf, and held onto the old teddy bear that was resting on the dusty shelf, it too, covered with dust.

Mental note: When I grow big again, and am not the size of an apple, I willl clean this shelf.

What was going on anyway? I just remember thinking a lot before barely passing out on my own cries- oh yeah. I got mad at Ikutobecause he said soething stupid. I frowned, sitting as dust folicles morphed into shapes in the air after my weight shift.

Oh yeah.. I was mad at him.. Because I said that..

I shook my head, as hearing the approach of my mother, I hid, but peaked out after making sure I was unnoticable.

"Amu?" My mother searched my room, looking around every corner, in my clost, and in my drawers even for some reason. She looked up, so I backed out of view.

"Tsumugu! Where is Amu? Is she at her friends?" My mother called to my dad, who was probably getting snapshots of Ami downstairs.

"No!" He yelled up, as I heard footsteps approaching. "She ever told me! But maybe she's out with a boy!" he whined, tears falling down his face.

I frowned, because I couldn't let them see me like this. I knew they couldn't see me anyway, because it didn't take much effort to realize I was smaller than my hand used to be. Maybe I transformed into a guardian character? I didn't know what I even looked like right now, either way. But when they leave, I will check the mirror..

"No, Papa!" She smacked his head. "This is serious! Amu could be kidnapped or gone!"

I felt guilty again. I wasn't anywhere, but right in my own room. I just couldn't let myself be seen.

As they left the room, I flew down to the mirror, to reveal myself, hair down, light, and combed, the same color it always was.

But my eyes and head were bigger, and you could barely see my nose, if in this 'chara-like' form I even had one…

my light gold eyeliner from last night was perfectly lined on my face, as well as the petal-ly dress I wore on my date was around my body. ( picture on profile )

I smiled lightly at myself, but it was soon replaced with a frown as I though of the consequences.

Would I live like this forever?

Would I LIVE forever? Chara's didn't die, did they?

Would I be able to see my friends?

My family ever again?

What about my charas? Where did they go?

Wait, where did they go?

I looked around, and saw nothing, but an empty, soundless, room.

I heard the door open downstairs, and heard my mother stiffling cries.

As I flew out of my room.

Flying through the stairway area, managing to not touch a step, and stay at human height, I gasped when I saw my mother, almost balling, along with my father, who was for once serious, scraping every inch of the room for me, under cushions, under blankets, under the couch, in shelfs, in cupboards, everything possible for only a mouse to hide in..

But what made me most frightened was that Ikuto Tsukiyomi had enough guts to come to the door of this boy-hating house, and speak to my over-protective dad, and my fairly young-acting mother, and ask where I was.

I frowned, but stayed hidden, and listened intenlty. I couldn't be caught by him. I didn't want to see him, anyway.

"Is your daughter here, Misses Hinamori?"

My mother shed a tear. "She's missing! We just checked her room, and everywhere else, and called all her friends, and she's not…. Anywhere!" My mother choked on the pause there, and then held her eyes with her hands, crying as my dad stopped his searc momentarily to rub his scared wife's back. To soothe her.

I came out of my noticing-every-detail kind of moment to see Ikuto's teeth grit, and him clench his visible vist at his side.

He then spoke, "I'll find her, Misses Hinamori, Mister Hinamori, I promise." He then left the house, as my mother diaed the police and called them up, and had a conversation as her husband held her close on the couch.

Should I be worried about that?

"Sis is a dollie!" I heard a childish scream behind me, making every hair fly upward as I panicked.

"That's something to worry… about.." I turned around, nervously and slowly to face my sister, with starry eyes, and a big smile.

Oh…. Poor Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia…. What they had to endure..

My sister held me close, as she twirled around, crying pleas of joy.

My mother and father turned now, from their couch spot to see Ami, and hopefully not me.

"Mama, Papa, look at sis! She's a dollie!"

Mom started to tear up, before ducking into her hands. It wasn't happy to see my mom like that.

"A-ami, you should go to your room right now.." Dad put on a sympathetic smile, to protect my sister from bad news.

"But Papa, Sis-" "Ami." My dad instructed, serious immediately.

My sister started tearing up, and went to rub her eyes to stop tears. I flew out of her arms at that point.

Now what do I do, with a search going on?

And what will my friends do?

What will _Ikuto_ do?


	3. Tears shed and meetings

Five months had acutally gone by.

And honestly, I had been afreaid to do anything, other than sneak a treat for my food supply once in a while.

In that five months?

Multiple search parties had happened, and I lost track after 6.

My mother and father have been in a break-down state, as If I was dead. But the solid, records from the police didn't help. They couldn't find me.

Ami had mentioned me before, and every time my mother would try to get her to tell if she knew where I was, but all that had happened then was my mama would tell my sister that I was gone, and they didn't know where I was. But she would say, 'she's in her room!' and my mother would cry more.

My mother had to postpone articles for a few months, as for my dad didn't find beauty in pictures as much, and would frown every time he saw the image of a sparrow, and murmur something along the lines of, 'my little sparrow…..'

My friends would occasionally stop by, and ask for news, while I barely listned from my door, and sometimes, even, Tadase would bring over gifty baskets to help my mother and father through this. My family through this…

As for Ikuto. He crossed my mind a lot. Maybe he's left again, looking somewhere elsee on the earth for a sight of me, anw time, any place or somewhere. Or maybe he's trying to forget me, or just recover from the idea of me gone, and get on with his life… but he wasn't as heartless as to forget about me, right?

I sighed, thinking out of the box, and flying downstairs to grab some food. And that's when I heard them, on the phone with the police. My parents.

"Yep…..Ok…I'm sorry to hear that…oh…. Good bye."

My mother jumped up quickly to get a reply from her husband, to figure out what was going on with the police, but he just hugged her, holding her close.

"They have to cancel the search parties, it's been months now." And the last thing I heard without losing it, was her cries, so I flew upstairs.

That's it. I was going to see my friends now.

The first person's house I flew toward was Rima's, then Tadase's. They seemed depressed bothe, but nothing too interesting, to comment about, or go into specific details for it.

The next house was Yaya's and what I saw her doing hurt my gut. Since I was right here, after all. I was hiding carefully behind objects, making way from the guardians, and their characters, too. Yaya was looking at pictures of all of us girls and guys together; the guardians.

Pepe was tearing up bubbly water droplets, while Yaya no longer had a smiled on her face, but a measly frown. Reminiscing probably hurt as well as thinking.

"Yaya, Dinner time sweety!" And what I didn't expect was, instead f jumping for joy to her mother's call, she sat up lazily and walked uneavenly out the door, pepe flying by her side.

I flew to the next house, shocked.

Nagihiko himself was looking depressed too, and his dancing was pathetic, I had to admit. His dancing was always full of life, and sparkled the room with glitter every time he set foot in that dancing dojo. But today, he was lifeless, and the room seemed dark, and colorless, even though he was wearing a bright purple kimono.

When I even went to check kukai, I left almost immediatl because he was kicking all different types of sporting balls at the fence, with a pained expression on his face, as his older brothers watched in amazement of how pumped up he was, and wondering how he was acting that way.

Then a ball almost hit me, and being my tiny size, I would have died, so I left.

I sighed, not wanting to see anymore, went to see Ikuto, and Utau, because kairi was too far out of town to visit.

I found my way into Ikuto's tan colored room, with his single bed, with blue sheets, and two navy pillows, and the additional book collection for a headboard. His room was simple, and had some music systems, and more bookshelfs around the windows.

But what I didn't see in there was Ikuto himself, but I heard him approaching.

I flew behind the curtains, and watched the door fly open, with an angry Ikuto, turning around in his room to meet the eyes of his sister.

"They couldn't have cancelled the search parties! It's only been five months!" He shouted agresssively toward his sister.

She didn't even blink, and continued holering. "I just got a call from her mother personally! It's been five months now, you know that-"

"I don't care!" He threw his head toward her, yelling. I flinched.

She let her shoulders un-tensify, and looked up to him, putting an arm around him.

"Look, I know you love her. I also know this is very hard for you, because you love her, and she got up, and dissapeared…" She rubbed his back. "But you need to continue your life." She frowned now, obviously upset. "Her and I weren't the best of friend,s and I wanted to get to know her too. But Ikuto, do you honestly think sobbing in your room for five months and longer will solve this?"

He sighed angrily, holding his head with one hand. "I… Already… Checked half of Japan for her.." He rubbed his face and his eyes now. "She has to be alive, and If I have to go around the world to look for somebody again, or even wait right where I am forever, I'll do it…" His voice had lightened, and he sat down, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'll let you think about things, okay? We could work on something together, you know. You don't have to save her just by yourself. Good night…" She smiled lightly, before giving her brother a quick hug, and excusing herself.

The second after his sister shut the door, he rested his elbows on knees, and his face in hands. He was groaning, and looked immensly stressed.

"Why Amu? Why did you have to leave…. Why did you have to go?" He was mumbling.

"I didn't even get to tell you how sorry I am.." He whispered, looking pained, even though I couldn't even see his eyes, because I was still hiding in the curtains.

I felt bad though, and at the same time, I wouldn't show myself, no matter I am being selfish, I won't let him or anyone for that option see me like this… in this way.

I scrunhced the curtain in my hand as he lowered himself into his bed to get some sleep. In his clothes.

He washolding the root of the bed- the covers, very harshly, until later on, his grip became light-weight and he fell asleep, and I guessed so because he was breathing evenly, and he was looknig so content and sweet now. Just sleeping lightly.

It had to be safe now, right? I flew over to his side, and walked lightly on the sheet covers. I frowned, noticing his clench on that bedding came back, as he looked pain, and his head was almost lining sweat, as he dreamed- or was having a nightmare.

"Amu.." He blankly said.

My eyes widened. Did he just say what-?

I must have gasped, and I don't know why I even bothered to talk. Actually, I hadn't talked in about the same time I had been missing. My head had been my voice.

But the word came out.

"Ikuto.."

Or rather, a name. And his eyes flew open in response.


	4. sincere

His eyes flew open. He jolted up.

Lucky me that my flying was faster than the time he could open his eyes. Though If I kept panting, my breath would give me away, from my current hiding spot, which was under his bed.

He shook his bed as he jolted up, and I watched his feet move in all different ways, as he kept repeating my name, as If I was hidden in the simple room.

"Amu…..AMU! Amu!" He kept waltzing around his room, as he tried to look for any sign of me.

I felt bad, as he sat down on his bed, and sounded more stressed. "Amu…" He mumbled. "I love you…"

I gasped quietly, that I know went uheard by him. He just rested his head on his legs, I imagine, because I could see his hair from his head, drooping from above the bed.

My heart was fluttering. I knew he said he loved me, but I feel like he was teasing then. When I hear him talking to himself, saying that, I fell like the most important person in the world for some reason.

I smiled, blush rising to my cheeks.

He sighed, as grabbed a coat out of his closet, and excited the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, and flew up to the windowsill, and perched there, looking at the moon from where I was. It was beautiful tonight. I just felt like I was being shined on, and only me. From the second he said those words, even without the moon, I felt like I was the light in the darkness, even though I'm small, I felt big and strong again. I felt only _positive _things.

My hapiness was short lived before I heard the door thrush open behind me, and turned around to see none other than Ikuto himself.

He gawked a his eyes opened wider, and his handlet go of the door knob, as he ran over to grab me.

I spazzed out, and ran behind the curtains, because I couldn't think right. Great choice Amu Hinamori!

He didn't bother to tease me, or anything that required time. He threw the curtain aside, and I was turned away, looking at the wall.

I was tiny right now, he was going to laugh.

I didn't even talk to him for the longest time, he was going to be mad.

He would hate me, laugh at me, and make me feel worse than I already did. I was so happy a few seconds ago though..

I sighed, the blush rising to my small, fat cheeks. "Please don't laugh at me…" I felt sad suddenly.

Before I knew it, I was being held by really tough, firm hnads that pulled me close to a warm body, and I looked around only to see myself facing Ikuto tsukyiomi. I frowned.

His eyes didn't though, and they didn't hold any laughter either. In fact, All I saw was a sincere emotion.

He smiled lightly. "Amu, is that you?" He asked, almost choking. I lightly smiled. "y-yeah-" I was cut off by his hands pulling me to his face. He was so big compared to me!

At least he didn't try to hug me.

He held me up to his face, mainly his cheek, and rubbed his cheek against me like I was a bag of catnip, and he was the cat.

"I-Iku-to!" I blushed, trying to keep away from his close up face.

He looked at me, his navy eyelashes long, and following his blinking eyes.

"Your.. alive…" He smiled, pulling me closer. "I thought you could have…. Nevermind, you're here now…" He smiled, pulling me up to him.

"You're here.." he smiled again, what seemed half to himself.

I let a light smile form on my lips. That was the highlight of my day.

Even though so many people thought I was dead or kidnapped, not coming back, telling one person made me feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

And he wasn't mad, upset, grounding me ( mom and dad would.. ) or even make fun of me.

He had a sincere smile on his face now, like he did since I entered his life again.


End file.
